


【breddy】归宿

by xingdunhefanyingdui



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, 多平行宇宙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdunhefanyingdui/pseuds/xingdunhefanyingdui
Summary: 主世界：Eddy穿越，Brett寻找次世界:A.E医生不认识B（还未相遇）B.B和E白头偕老C.E结婚，B意外死亡D.不存在B和E·无法打电话，但可以通过短信与正确的Eddy交流·不同的世界电话中的人是错误的人·自己穿越的地方是另一个世界自己过去走过的地方（可通过对方所在位置穿越）·时间持续五天
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	【breddy】归宿

正文：

是追随还是寻找？

00  
月光倾洒在海浪上，波纹反射出银色的光电，沙子在水流下被拉回又被推出。一串串脚印也随之被抹去，Eddy独自一人走在熟悉的沙滩上。他不知道自己在哪里，只知道前一秒还在家里的自己在一眨眼的功夫下来到了儿时经常和Brett一起玩耍的沙滩边。

布里斯班这座城市已经随着大海的一呼一吸陷入了沉睡，Eddy随意地坐在一边的岩石上。看着手机里边的信息，还停留在他刚问完的话语，他知道自己此时此刻不应该给Brett打电话，因为对方很有可能正在练琴。然而事情总是这样，鬼使神差地，他按下了呼叫键。手机被轻轻地放到了耳边，几秒钟后，电话里传来了机械的女声。

“抱歉，你拨打的号码可能是空号——”

明明刚才还有拨通，Eddy看着手机的屏幕，皱起眉头。

01  
“……近几日多处地方将会出现多宇宙平行，持续时间大约在五天左右，请各位减少……”电视被无情的关掉，Brett单手拿着琴和弓子看着黑掉的屏幕，眯了眯眼睛然后便将遥控器扔回了沙发。

无聊的新闻。

他转身回到了琴房，没有了扰人的新闻主持人的声音他很快便将自己沉浸在了琴声中，就连来电的振动也没能引起他的注意，不过手机也只震动了一会便挂掉了。不知过了多久，Brett放下了弓子，看了眼手机，未接电话备注这正是Eddy。

Hey，bro你在练琴吗？

抱歉打扰到你啦，我想和你说一下明天的视频计划。

看见回我哦。

消息是两个小时前的，他收起了小提琴，拿起来手机打了回去。连续多个电话后，全部表示号码不存在。Brett皱了皱眉，他只好回复了消息。

你睡着了？

为什么你的号码是空号？

等了几分钟后并没有收到回复的他叹了口气，又一次打下几个字便睡觉了。

好吧，明天再说吧。

晚安。

天才刚刚朦朦亮，Brett便醒了。打开手机，依然没有Eddy的回复或者来电。他揉了揉眼睛，开始在床头寻找自己的眼镜，清晨的风吹过窗户，有些冷。Brett把被子裹紧了一些，躺在床上回复来自粉丝的私信。

眼珠略有些酸涩，没一会，眼皮就开始了打架，他揉了揉眼睛，继续打着回复的字。随后，眼皮越来越沉，手机掉到了枕边。屏幕上是还没打完的单词，随着太阳渐渐的升起手机的屏幕也慢慢暗淡下来。最后终于又一次黑了屏幕，此刻，阳光刚好勾勒出了他沉稳的熟睡的轮廓。清晨的安静是在甜蜜的酣睡中度过。

当Brett在一次睁开眼睛的时候已经是上午将近十点钟的时候，昏沉的意识猛然清醒，他再不快赶到Eddy的家里两人可能又要少拍一个视频了！Brett慌张的抓了件衣服，把手机往裤兜里一放，随便穿了双鞋便跑出了家门。两人离得虽然并没有多远，如果他可以冷静下来，完全可以发现在去往对方家中的路上吃一个早餐是来得及的。但Brett并没有这样的打算，反而赶忙跑去对方的家中，哪怕自己有很大的可能在视频录制一半的时候肚子会不争气的发出悲鸣。

早上九点五十分，他终于来到了对方家门口，慌张的按下了门把手却没想到根本没有推开。Brett皱了皱眉，这是不可能发生的事。他们进出彼此的家就仿佛进出自己的家门一样，在得知对方将要到来之前便早已把门锁打开。

他又一次尝试着想要推开，然而还是徒劳无用。大门就这样死死的屹立在这唯一的通道上。Brett在来之前想了无数种Eddy会因为他的迟到提出了各种无理的要求，说真的，如果对方因为这个事情让他拉中提他也无话可说。毕竟昨晚是自己没有听见对方的来电，没有在昨晚便商量好录制视频的内容。他俩那条“如果前一天晚上没有商量好内容，第二天一定要早到来商量的”规矩就这样被Brett打破了。他还在期待着Eddy成为两人中的第一人，但万万没想到自己却成为了这第一人还让对方等了自己将近两个小时。

他无奈的往后站了站，试图从窗户窥探到屋内的情景。于是他看见了厚重的窗帘就这样无情的遮住了他的视线，好吧，看来只能道个歉了。

Hey，Eddy抱歉我起晚了。

我向你道歉。

但是，能先让我进屋，咱们再说惩罚的事吗？

他看着手机屏幕，等待着回复。

一分钟、两分钟、十分钟。

Eddy依旧没有回复。Brett觉得事情更不对了，于是他怀疑的拨打了Eddy的电话，可结果却和昨晚一样，并不存在这个号码。他又一次皱起了眉毛，按下拨通键，再次尝试的结果依旧如此。Brett关了手机，放在了自己的裤兜里，然后找出了放在地毯下的备用钥匙，打开了厚重的大门。屋里没有开灯，厚厚的窗帘拒绝了所有光的进入，这让他想到了游乐场的鬼屋，也是这般的黑暗。Brett拔下了钥匙，轻轻的关上了门。屋内，除了他外再无他声。

“Eddy？”他尝试的叫了一下对方的名字。“Eddy Chen？”

屋内静的仿佛可以出现回声一般，Brett蹑手蹑脚的走进对方的卧室。门是半遮掩住的，里边有微弱的光线照亮了屋内，他推开了门，踩着“吱呀”的声音走了进去。床上的被褥没有被叠起来，就那样随意的仍在旁边，床单也依稀存在着这里曾经有人的痕迹。双手轻抚上被褥，然后是床单，最后又碰到了枕头角。他在期待着，此时此刻或许一个转头就会看见蹑手蹑脚想要吓他的好友，但停顿许久后，他才意识到这间屋子里，除了他再没有任何一人的存在。

你在哪？

随后又是一个电话拨通了过去，结果果然不出他所料。冰冷机械的女声无情的告知他这一次的拨号依然不复存在。Brett在屋内走来走去，几乎看遍了所有屋子才相信对方真的不在。又一次打开手机，看了眼信息。时间停留在上午他发的最后一条消息上。

录完视频的时候大概已经到了中午，Eddy的家中依然只有Brett一个人。没想到独琴侠的频道又回归了，他不知道今天第几次点看手机去查看对方的回信。说实话，就连录视频的时候他的心里也都是对方是否有回信，从而导致好几段都是一个单词说了好久，然后便陷入了他一个人盯着手机出神的宁静中。信息只有一条未读消息，他本来还满怀期待的以为对方回复了，看事实上那只是条新闻推送。

多宇宙相平行，将会造成小部分人群发生空间穿越。

Brett挑起了眉毛，怂了下怂肩。荒谬的新闻。想着便关掉了手机，拿起属于自己的小提琴来练习一会，但还未等他离开，手机信息的提示消息便弹出。他没想看，但备注上的名字让他一惊。

Brett！！

我尝试打电话给你

可我的手机却告诉我根本没有这个号码的存在

然后我想起我可以给你发信息

所以试一下

看见回我

对方发送消息，早上六点半。

可事实却是他是现在才收到信息的，时间是中午十二点零六。

02  
我现在在咱们最常去的酒吧。

我总觉得这之间一定有什么不对。

我还能和你发信息那就证明，你的手机号应该是存在的。

而我却不能拨通，这之间一定有什么打乱了一切。

下午四点多，Brett又一次收到了对方的信息，略微扫视一眼后便是赶忙背起琴盒，锁上了好友家的大门直奔酒吧。傍晚的路况有些拥堵，不知怎么的一辆车竟然和另一辆车莫名相撞，而且据报道，好像还是因为其中一辆车莫名其妙的凭空出现而导致交通事故的发生。但重点是，周边并没有什么路口，只是单纯的直行道，这一切发生的过于离奇。可Brett毫无心情去理会这种事，现在的他一心只有把“失踪”的Eddy从酒吧带回来。

酒吧的人并不算多，Brett扫视了一眼里边，没有看见熟悉的身影。正打算着转身离开的时候，却突然被身边的人撞了个趔趄。他下意识地护住了琴，准备让自己本能的撞到另一个一直以来都会陪在身边的人的身上。然而这一次没有那么幸运，桌角磕到了他的后腰，痛感让他差一点点就叫了出来。当Brett终于稳住身子，转头却发现刚刚撞自己的人已经消失在了视线里。他带着失望走出了酒吧，也许Eddy是在和自己开玩笑？

他站在酒吧的门口，在手机打出了一行字，想了想后又按了删除键。直接拨通了对方的号码。这一次，出乎意料地，在拨通的那一瞬间熟悉的声音传入了耳畔。

“Hello？”

“Ah，Eddy我已经到酒吧门口了。快出来吧，别玩无聊的捉迷藏了。”Brett欢快地说到。

“抱歉？您是哪位？”

“嗯？你在录整蛊视频吗？我是你最好的兄弟Brett啊！”对方的声音听起来并没有故意恶搞他的那种憋笑或者什么，而是一种发自内心的真正的疑问。

“抱歉，我真的不认识什么Brett。”

“呃，你等等我这就去你家。”说完，他便挂了电话。这一次的恶搞似乎很有意思？

想着，Brett开始寻找他的车，但却没能看见。兴许是自己彻底忘了放在哪里了吧。于是，他满不在乎地打了个车去往了Eddy的家，路上内心有一种莫名的喜悦，就像他找到了自己丢失许久的东西一般。

没一会的车程，Brett又回到了熟悉的那房子的门前，这回每一扇窗户都拉开了窗帘，随时欢迎着阳光的进入。傍晚的夕阳打在屋檐上，金色的镀过的边缘引导着晚归的人们回到家中。他按下了门铃。随后没有多久门便被打开。熟悉的身影站在自己眼前，只不过对方的神情里确实透露出面对陌生人的那种内向的恐惧和焦虑。

“呃，您是？”

“Brett，Brett Yang。”他决定陪他演下去。“我们刚刚通过电话的。”他开始寻找隐藏在Eddy身后或者随意哪个隐蔽角落的摄像机。

“哦，哦是的，我记得。那，进来说？”说着Eddy侧开了身子，Brett点了点头走了进来。然后他发现，他真的错了——他找的不是那件属于他的东西——屋子里的装饰完全不一样，就算这是真的，但他的理智告诉他，Eddy再怎么学霸也不可能一夜之间把全屋子的家具改变，甚至还把格局做了微调，这根本不可能。

于是他看向了身后的男人，张了张嘴，没说什么。

“你说你是我最好的兄弟？”Eddy端来了咖啡。

他们已经略微缓解了刚开始的尴尬，Brett也大致的讲了自己的事情，此时此刻他们正坐在这里的Eddy的书房里聊天。他记得，在他的Eddy家里，这里是那间有着钢琴的琴房。他的，Eddy，他的？

Brett眨了眨眼睛，甩掉了脑袋里莫名其妙地重点。

“当然，呃，我是说是的。”他喝了一口咖啡，果然每个Eddy的咖啡都冲的一级棒。“我们是在一个补习班认识的——”他又一次的重复了一边不知道说了多少回的话语。然后，又一次喝了一口咖啡。接着，两人便陷入了长时间的沉默当中。对方似乎是在思考，但似乎又是在回想着什么，而Brett却巧妙地运用这段时间回忆着曾经两人的过往，然后他掏出了手机，尝试着打了个电话。紧接着他看见对方掏出了在裤兜里的手机，来电没有备注。Eddy无奈的叹了口气后，看了他一眼便挂掉了。

“不知道你看没看前几天的新闻，关于平行空间的。”Eddy看向对方的眼睛，这让Brett有些莫名的紧张，他的，他的Eddy从来不会这样看别人。“只是猜测，但有可能属于你的那个‘我’被带到了另一个宇宙。”Brett又一次眨了眨眼睛，那个荒谬的新闻？犹豫了一下后他拿出手机划出了两人相互发送聊天记录，递给了那个不属于他的Eddy Chen。

“他的回信我是在十二点左右收到的，但上边的信息确实六点半左右发送。”Brett不得不承认无论哪个Eddy都比他要充满智慧且善于观察，以及明显的内向——当然他也会猜测，就如同他觉得这个Eddy过于可怜，他的内向并没有如同他的Eddy一样被Brett保护起来——无论哪个Brett。想到如此，他皱起了眉，不知道Eddy在另一个他不知道的地方怎么样了。

“抱歉，这个我真的不知道。毕竟我不是什么科学家之类的，我只不过是个医生而已。”Eddy的声音打断了Brett的思维。他抬起了眼眸，撞上了那个注视自己背着的琴的眼睛，但很快，那个眼睛垂了下去，投下了一小片阴影。

“放弃了继续学小提琴的梦想。”他没头没脑的又一次开口道。Brett知道，他是再说自己的过去。咖啡的香气弥漫在两人之间，布里斯班的夜晚很静很静。良久的沉默，Brett放下了背着的琴盒，取出了自己的小提琴。

“你不建议吧？”他的声音很轻，由如透过窗户洒进的月光。

Eddy摇了摇头，没有说话。

当第一个音响起时，窗外的虫鸣也一同陷入沉静。屋内没有开灯，他们就这样聊到了月光给屋檐镀上银边。明显的，每一个流出指尖的音符中莫名的带着某种难以言语的生疏与孤独，带着寂寞与不易察觉的悲伤。可Eddy还是捕捉到了这些，他从不否定自己的感觉。可此时此刻，他眯了眯眼睛，有些迟疑。

“抱歉，很久没练习这首了。这是你，属于——不，我是说我那边的那个你最喜欢的曲子。”空气是沉默的，Eddy努力的看清对方，但他失败了。他没有想到，月光下，这个他不认识的人看着他，眼框有些湿润。

03  
你看见那个新闻了吗？

那个平行宇宙的新闻。

虽然说出来可能有点科幻，但我刚刚遇到你了，你是一名医生！！

Bro，我确定我没有做梦

扯远了，我想说兴许我们在不同的时空

Brett看着手机，慢慢的打着字母，眼皮也跟着打起了颤。不能睡，不能睡！但困意还是席卷了意识，手机拍在枕边，他枕着酒店并不松软的枕头陷入了睡眠。

第二天一早他是被电话铃声吵醒的，迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，习惯性的摸向床头却发现眼镜被自己压在了枕头底下。他略有烦躁的揉了揉眼睛，在意识稍微恢复了些许以后终于想起来自己昨晚又不知不觉的睡着了，好在是一边充电一边玩的手机。

“喂，希望我没打扰你。”来电是Eddy——那个医生Eddy。

“没有，啊——”他打了个哈欠继续道，“我正好醒了。”哦，眼镜听点话，单手真的很难戴上啊。

“我觉得或许我们可以一起去吃个早点？”Brett揉了揉眼睛，对方的吐字有些缓慢。

“好啊，在哪。”他说到。

熟悉的名称传入了Brett耳朵中，挂了电话简单的洗漱一下后，背着琴就离开了宾馆。清晨的布里斯班还未清醒，睡梦中的与早早赶去上班的人们总是会在不同的时间出现在街上，这一切就像是让这座城市永远不会冷清下来。

他漫步在街上，看着身边与他逆向行走的人们。有的手里端着咖啡；有的则是背着包；还有的领着孩子的手快步走在街道上，男人和女人们形形色色。Eddy会怎么做呢？他也许会在耳边和自己说他对那些人的猜测。偶尔过于大的声音被对方听见后，投来的愤怒或者厌烦的眼神总会让Brett忍不住的想要发笑。

想着，他停在了熟悉的餐厅的对面。可熟悉的身影并未出现，拿起手机拨打了电话，机械的女声又一次出现。

“您好，你拨打的——”他挂断了它。

Brett环顾了四周，默默的走进店里边。熟悉的陈设，点过吃食以后想要坐在曾经两人常做的位置却发现那里被两位老人所占据。其中一位顶着花白的头发坐在轮椅上。这让他想起了几年前那个被自己戏弄的轮椅男孩——Eddy Chen。

清晨的阳光刚好透过落地窗照射在了两位老年人的身上，他们彼此的眼中充满幸福与满意。叉起自己的那块草莓蛋糕缓缓地送入对方的口中，身边没有别人异样的眼光，没有来自长辈的责骂与排斥。Brett拉过一边的椅子，在阴暗处注视着阳光下的两位老年人。

以后，我们也会这样吗？他问他自己。有些可怕，他不敢往下想，不过好在吃食被送上来的声音打断了他的思维与视线。同样的草莓蛋糕，但他却没有对面那个陪伴他半辈子的人。  
用过早餐，很自然的，决定去一趟Eddy的家所在的位置看一看，他不确定这里的他们是否存在。这一次他不在打车而是漫步在熟悉的街道，踏着路人的匆忙、争吵、欢笑或者其他的什么，感受着另一个世界的风、空气与阳光。

说实话，独自一个人的感觉并不好受。

熟悉的房屋映入眼帘，他走到了门口，脚下的地毯和他印象中的Eddy家门口的地毯截然不同——等等，Eddy家门口似乎没有地毯——不过这不重要。

他按下了门铃。

开门的是一位金发碧眼的女士，高挑火辣的身材。可以说在开门的一瞬间第一个吸引他的除了对方的发色就是那对波涛汹涌的胸部。

“呃，Eddy？”他有些犹豫的问道。实话实说，眼前这位女性并不能让她感到心跳加快什么的，反而让他不由自主地想起了Edwina——那个一米八的金发大“美女”——当然，如果他（或者她）能打理一下他（或她）的腋下就更好了，哦对，还有头发。

“抱歉？”过于女性化的声音，没有Eddy那E弦般的高音。

“Eddy Chen在吗？”他眨了眨眼睛，希望尽量使用自己的可爱——他当然知道自己有时候看起来是如何的可爱而又无害——不然Eddy这辈子估计都不会允许他在一天之内摄入三杯以上全糖的珍珠奶茶。

“哦，你是他的学生吗？他们上周已经搬走了。”女士突然露出了笑容。“他和Brett Yang真的是一对神仙伴侣。不过说起来，你去找Mr.Chen为什么要背着琴？我记得Mr.Yang才是那个著名小提琴家来着。”女士在滔滔不绝地诉说着她是如何获得这套房子和自己是怎样的喜欢这里的Brett Yang以及Eddy Chen的。而他却注意到了“他”和“他们”，明明是两个人却妙不可言的无法分割开来。

“那个，方便告诉我他们现在的地址吗？” 他还是不住的打断了她，以及自己的思维。

“当然。”他听见对方回答道，希望自己不会吓到这里的自己或者“他们”。

大约半天的车程，他来到了一个私人农场的门口。地方不太大，但显而易见的里边被打理得还算井井有条。午后的阳光照进院子，应门的是一位上了一定岁数但和蔼可亲的中年妇女。她缓缓地打开了门。

“我不记得今天有学生来上课？”当那位女士看见了他后，她愣在了原地。接着又略显木讷的继续说道：“你是Mr.Yang的学生吗？我去给他打个电话。”说完准备转身离开，却又像是突然意识到什么似的，转身又把门拉开了些许。“快先进来吧。”

Brett眯了眯眼睛，阳光晒得他有些迷糊。女人怪异而又紧张的反应让她有些疑惑，但还是跟随着对方的脚步走了进去。直到他听见那位女士不知是自言自语还是和他说话的一声微弱的嘟囔：“抱歉，我刚来还不熟悉。”他才略微放下了心。

午后的阳光刚好透过树叶投出点点光斑，白色的海滩桌，透明的杯子中是带着气泡的冰柠檬水。黄色柠檬片与夏日的气味，一切让他想起了之前被Eddy拉着一起看的那部电影《Call me by your name》。但比起电影他更喜欢那本书——他最后当然也被拉着一起看了那本书。

Amor ch’a null’amato amar perdona.  
（爱，让每一个被爱的人无可豁免地也要去爱）

柠檬水的气息拂过舌尖，带着丝丝凉意。

晚饭前，两位老人便回来了，Brett是被请去餐厅才和他们见到面的。说实在，Brett在院子里呆了多久他就拉了多长时间的琴，直到刚刚那位中年妇女打断他把他带到这里。餐桌边老年的Eddy坐在轮椅上，而Brett则在推着他，一切都显得如此自然而又熟悉。有一瞬间，年轻的Brett想起了上午见过他们。

两位老人看见他并没有什么太大的反应，仅仅是微微一愣之后便莞尔一笑。开口询问了几个简单的问题后便开始了晚餐。Brett看着饭桌上的食物，没有蘑菇。饭后，老年的Brett说他有课便离开了，只留下了那位青年和另一位老人，Eddy滑着轮椅把他带到了自己的书房。

“——最后我成为了作曲家，你成为了著名的小提琴家。”老人继续和身后的年轻人说着话。书房的灯不是很亮，洒下的暖黄色温柔照亮了一小片地方。待年轻的Brett坐下后，Eddy停止了话语，微笑着看着他。

“哦，真是好久不见她了。”他的视线改变，开始打量着年轻人背在身后的琴——来自数年前的还年轻的他们的琴。

“她还在吗？”Brett眨了下眼镜，拿出了琴递给对方。

“当然，”他看着对方爱抚着自己的琴，就仿佛在抚摸着泛黄的相册的页脚。“我们亲爱的孩子永远不会离我们远去，我们也永远不会弃她们而离。只不过，她现在已经是个老姑娘了。终身未嫁。”Eddy顿了顿，嘴角出现了淡淡的笑意。“还是因为你不同意。”

Brett没有说话，默默的看着面前的老人。Eddy沉默了片刻后，虚弱的起了身子拿起小提琴拉出了第一个音。这是他年轻的时候为他所写，青春的羞涩与不太娴熟的乐谱编排无一不透露着几年前情窦初开的小男孩悄悄地打量着自己的伙伴，接着在是越加成熟的手法，熟练的如同对彼此熟知后的没羞没臊，演奏出的音符像是争吵的前兆。时轻时重，是试探也是磨合。

月光洒下，Eddy仿佛又一次回到了青春的时光。

“你们还会继续用她演奏吗？”曲子结束了，Eddy坐回了轮椅里——他实在是太老了。

“不，自从你换了琴以后就很少用她演奏了，不过比起用她来演奏，年轻的我倒是更致力于让你发出美妙的声音。”

Brett眨了眨眼，觉得对方似乎说错了什么，但紧接着，他意识到了Eddy的意思，脸和脖颈一片通红。

老年人的笑声立刻沉沉的响起，像是滚动的闷雷，但却又异常的平静与美好。直到另一位老年人找来，提议下课后一起去海边，这种声音才停止下来。

夜晚的海边，Eddy坐在轮椅上，Brett在身后推着他，而年轻的Brett则在远处打量着两位长者，说来也是奇怪，明明自己比Eddy年长一些但身体却异常的好。

“你还记得这里吗？我们以前经常来的海边。”他听见老年的自己问着轮椅上的人。

“当然，”Eddy回答道。“我的记忆力没有那么差。”

他有些抱怨的语气，因为事实就是他的记忆力虽然差但不至于差到这种地步。

“就算我忘记了一切也忘不了你。”他补充道。

“油嘴滑舌的臭老头，你说对不对年轻人？”Brett带着笑意看向一边，却发现海边只剩下他们俩。

“他走了。”

“嗯。”

一颗流星划破了天际，Eddy倚靠在轮椅上，而Brett紧紧的贴着轮椅。

“原谅我的记忆，它有时确实如同转瞬即逝的时光。”

“没关系，它已经陪伴我将近一辈子了。”

04  
海水没过他的脚踝，冰冷刺骨的海水如同夏日的冰棍。这让他想到了两人为了争夺最后一口冰棒而不约而同的悄然触碰到的嘴唇。青春期的记忆，Eddy的嘴唇是冰冷的带着淡淡的汽水冰棒的甜味，一切都让他红了脸。

Brett拿出了手机，说实话自从白天从酒店出来后，他已经一天没有看手机了。

这可真是太酷了

不过我刚刚去了我家和你家的位置

不知道为什么那里是一片空地

大概隔了3个小时左右，又是一串新的消息。

Bro，你有看见吗？

我现在不知道自己该干嘛

说的矫情一点

我感觉你不在身边我的生命失去了意义

好吧，你又要说太gay了

不过我不建议

谁叫你是我的Brett Bea呢？  
（一个wink的表情）

Brett关掉了手机，没有给予回复。月光刚好洒下，海浪推着沙子淹没了他的脚背。

如果一开始，无论是哪里的一开始或者半路亦或者之后，某一个瞬间，一个地方，一件事、两件、三件或者更多之后。某个Eddy突然失去了属于他的Brett，他一生的挚友、死党、BFF和——恋人——暗恋的人——单恋的人——情侣、伴侣、灵魂上的还是精神上的或者单纯的肉体上的。

那个时间或者时刻是否在未来成为永恒的事实的终点，他的生日是否也将会被遗忘？

沙子吞没了他的脚踝，Brett提起脚，望向四周。两位老年人已经消失在了视线当中。他有些迷茫，也不知道自己要怎么办。只是本能的想要去找到那个属于自己的Eddy，是追随还是寻找？他不知道。

他目睹了半辈子未遇见他的Eddy，遇见了陪伴彼此一辈子的Eddy，他想要一个答案，不是Eddy的而是他的，他自己的，Brett Yang的，杨博尧的一个答案。

海水冲洗掉了他脚面的沙子，他穿回了鞋。海滨道上偶尔会遇见两三个慢跑的人，他只是自己漫无目的的游荡在街头，像是无家可归的流浪汉，像是荒郊野岭的孤魂野鬼。他知道自己完全可以在某一个地方等待，直到命运女神愿意眷顾他这个可怜人把他送回那个属于他的世界和那个没有人的房子里。但一切的结果是什么？他从此只能孤身一人。

Brett停下了脚步，看向旁边的房子。又一次的，来到了Eddy的家门口。透过薄薄的纱帘，熟悉的身影在眼前移动。有一瞬间，他想要哭出声来。

“Brett？”门铃响后的不过半分钟，熟悉的大门被打开。他没有给出话语，而是用一个怀抱死死的抱住了面前比自己高一些的大男孩。但还未存温多久，他便被强制的退离了怀抱。对方的眼中也含有泪水。

“真的是你吗？”对方的声音有些颤抖，泪水夺眶而出。

“是我，是我，当然是我。”他伸出手擦干了对方的脸庞上的泪水。路灯，月光，Eddy背后屋内温暖的灯光包裹着两人。有一瞬间，他全身的细胞都在叫嚣着去触碰那对记忆中冰凉的双唇。于是他本能的慢慢那靠近，靠近，缓缓地想要闭上双眼，然后——

“亲爱的，是谁啊？”一个女声从屋内传来，显然这一下是在叫Eddy。

“是Brett，宝贝。”他的，哦不，不是他的Eddy向屋内喊道。

“什么？你别开玩笑了，他不是三年前就出车祸——”女声越来越近，然后一个和他差不多高的，金棕色齐肩短发的女生出现在了Eddy的身后。“啊！！！！”

女性特有的高音让他不由自主地捂住了耳朵。

“所以说，我在三年前因为一场意外的车祸去世了，而你——呃，Helen则是花了一年的时间帮他走出了心里阴影然后两人坠入爱河，现在已婚了？”Brett坐在柔软的沙发上重复着刚刚听到的事实。说不震惊是假的，他从未敢真正的去想如果某一天他们失去彼此会发什么？他侧过头打量着眼前的人——那个不属于自己的Eddy也是那个没被自己保护住的Eddy。

他注视着他，就仿佛时间要停止了一般。

“抱歉，我可以和你单独聊聊吗？”Brett注意到自己的声音很轻，就怕会惊动什么一般。当他的手不由自主地触碰到面前人的膝盖时，Eddy明显被吓到了。

“哦，当然。”Helen从自己的爱人身边起来。面带着甜蜜的微笑，Brett没有说话，而是仰头注视着这位典型的亚洲脸庞的女生。温柔，善良，外向，活泼，多少有些相似却又完全不同。当他把视线转过来的时候，Eddy依然是用着一脑袋的鸡窝对着自己。他不知道为什么此时此刻对方不敢正视自己。

“嘿，你还好吗？”他的手轻轻的放在了对方并起来膝盖上，他不知道怎么去安慰这个人。面前的人对他来说太熟悉却又太陌生了。一滴温热的液体掉落在他的手背上，就仿佛平静的湖面终于被激起涟漪。Eddy抬起了头，眼框中的泪水湿润了干涩的眼球，顺着鼻翼缓缓流下。他没有说话，而是用手握住了对方的手，缓慢地让指尖感受那棱角分明的骨感的手。

“你知道我有多想你吗？”他的泪水湿润了脸庞。

“自从你走后的每一天我过的都极其压抑，”他有些泣不成声，Brett站起了身子。Eddy的手立刻死死的抓住他的衣袖。他抚摸着对方握紧的手指，坐到了旁边，好看的手改为慢慢地抚摸着他的背。“我不知道自己该干嘛，也不知道我活着的意义是什么。”Eddy咽了口唾液，依旧没有松手。“你走的那一瞬间我的世界就仿佛崩塌了一般，最可笑的是那几天我整晚整晚的睡不好，每一次醒来都以为这一切只不过是个梦。但你一直不回复的消息和电话让我明白了，这不是梦，只不过是我在一厢情愿的欺骗自己罢了。后来，我放弃了我的小提琴。改去重新做了医生，可是一切都很莫名其妙。我总是会看见你，在厨房，在琴房有时候还会在我的卧室。但每当我去靠近，你便消失了，我很害怕，但我却又不得不接受这个残酷的现实。我变得不再是以前的我，我的生活在某一瞬间被画上了句号，往后的一切也不过是没有水墨的笔书写出的痕迹。再后来，我们的朋友给我介绍了Helen。第一次见面的时候，我仿佛看见了另一个你——女性的那个你——她站在我的面前，可却又仿佛少些什么。”Eddy的抽噎声制止了他的话语。Brett从旁边的桌子上拿出一张纸轻轻的擦拭着他的脸。

“留下来好吗，别再走了。”他的手包裹住了他的手，不再继续诉说他的过去，Brett注意到他眼中交织着希望与绝望。

他们注视着彼此，渐渐的又一次陷入了沉默。最终Brett还是挣脱开了对方的手腕，但很快地对方又一次抓住了他的手腕，力道重的让他感到了疼痛。

“不，Eddy。”他叹了口气，语气异常的平静。“不，不是我拒绝你，而是因为我还有那个属于我的Eddy。我在找他。”他又一次叹了口气。“我知道你很难受，我有时候会想如果某一天我们失去了彼此，或者干脆根本就没遇见彼此会怎么样？但是这种问题一般出现以后我就回去忘却，因为他们在我眼里永远也一只仅仅只是一个假设。我和你成为朋友，成为挚友或者成为情侣。无论什么一切都已经成为事实。我不想去思考以后，未来或者其他的某一个可能性。我只想找到那个属于我的Eddy Chen然后让生活恢复正轨。”

他揉了揉对方的头发。

“我不留下来，是因为属于你的Brett将会永远得守护你，哪怕他已经离你而去但他却永远愿意活在你的心中。而如果我留了下来，那个属于我的Eddy又要由谁来守护呢？”Brett又一次揉了揉对方的头发。站起了身，拍了拍他的肩。

“我想，我是时候离开了。”

这一次Eddy松开了手。

05  
Brett出了门以后一路跑向刚刚的海边，沙子踏进了鞋里，海水浸湿了袜子。他的鼻子有些酸涩，可泪水却还没有出现。他打开了手机，入眼的日期让他意识到，这样胡乱的生活已经过了五天。也就是说，如果他再不找到那个属于自己的Eddy，两人可能将再也见不到对方。

他无助的看着手机，脑中是迷茫与无助。

11：57。

Eddy！！

最终他的打开了与对方的信息，他不知道对方能不能收到。

我想清楚了一些事情

不知道我现在发给你

你能不能收到

11：58，他并住了呼吸，打入了那八个字母。

I love you

输入线在跳动，他不知道自己该不该按下发送。

11：59，还剩最后一分钟。

他可以感觉到自己的手心已经被汗液浸湿，海水依然在一呼一吸。

12：00。

他按下了发送，但一切都晚了。

“NO，NO，NO——”

他扼住自己的衣领蹲下了身子，然后海水与泪水打湿自己的衣服。

“I love you, Eddy. I love you.”月光带着他的低吟与哭泣，Brett用领子擦着脸庞上得泪水。他有些疲惫的撑起身子。冥冥之中，有人似乎在呼唤着什么。

一只手扶住了他的背，Brett猛地转过头。Eddy带着泪花看着他。

“Brett？是你吗？真的是你吗？”语气中是委屈。“你去哪了，你后来都不回我消息了。”

“没有，没有，”他一下子抱住了对方。“我永远不会弃你而去。”

Brett的唇慢慢的抵上Eddy的唇，冰冰凉凉的，就像是夏日的冰棒一般。他加紧了怀抱，这是属于他的Eddy，不是别人的，不是陌生的，一切都回来了。

“I love you.”

“I love you，too.”

Brett微微探入了舌尖，两人不可分说的纠缠在一起，带着爱，至死不渝的爱，刻骨铭心的爱。

End

番外：  
淫雨霏霏的街道，入冬的牛津略显冷清。Eddy拖着疲惫的身子正走向在附近的一家旅馆定的间房。他已经来英国第三天，医学学术演讲明天就要结束了，这就意味着它可以回到布里斯班继续他平平淡淡的生活。

街道上没有什么人，只有零星几辆车缓慢驶过。雨水打在人行道上，打在屋檐，汇聚在一起又缓缓流向下水道。Eddy抬起了头，透明的雨伞上是乌云遮住的蓝天。他经过了一家有一家的店铺，最终停留在距离酒店还有一个街区转角处的一座音乐厅面前。一张熟悉的照片映入他的眼帘——Brett Yang独奏——几个字吸引了他的注意力。脑海中的记忆把他拉回了几个月前盛夏，快活的、眼中泛着光亮的男人。以及无法忘记的小提琴曲。

已经许久未触碰乐器的他拿出手机买下了票，他低着头，看着手机。售完的灰色此时有些如同下雨的天，阴沉沉的。Eddy还是有些不放弃的翻着，他不相信没有其他办法，直到——直到一个小个子的男人撞到了他，他没拿住的手机掉到了路边的水坑。男人低着头，有些慌张的捡起了他的手机，递给他。但Eddy并未伸手去接，他只是愣愣的眨了眨眼，看着眼前这个熟悉的男人。

对方也跟着眨了眨眼。

“那个，对不起。”他听见对方说。“如果不建议，我刚刚看见你在买我的音乐会的票，作为道歉我可以免费送你一张。”他的声音越来越小，比他略高的男人眼里似乎有泪水，又似乎只是雨水不小心吹到他的脸庞上。

“没关系。”Eddy接过了手机，他脸上的笑容有些不受控制。“很高兴见到你Brett，我叫Eddy，Eddy Chen。建议一起走吗？”

他们总会相遇，总会在世界的某一角相遇，相爱，相伴。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 写这篇文之前，和几位朋友说了说自己想法。大概在四周前便已经开始写了，一直在拖到现在才发出来。尝试着写出Brett去寻找真正的自我，和去鼓起勇气告诉Eddy一切的真相，以及他明白，无论哪里，都有一个Brett和Eddy相伴彼此的过程。让一切看起来是在寻找，但实际上却是一个人在追寻自己的归宿，追寻自己的答案。


End file.
